


Came Back to Lead the Pack

by Mocking_point



Series: We are the Storm! [2]
Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Silk (Comics)
Genre: Cannon Typical Violence, F/F, FWB, Secret Warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Mocking_point
Summary: Daisy and Emily have found another powered individual that they want to bring into SHIELD.





	Came Back to Lead the Pack

Daisy’s eyes watered as the fist cracked across the bridge of her nose. Stumbling backwards she sighed as she realized the punch didn’t go through. 

“Emily!” Daisy said wiping her eyes. “We talked about this! You gotta follow through!”

“Sorry!” Emily said shaking her hand. 

“What’s the problem?” Daisy asked obviously sensing something was up. Emily had been having trouble with opponents , Daisy or other agents she was assigned to spar with. “I know you have no problem throwing a punch. You were a kick boxer!”

“Well its a little different now!” Emily snapped saying more than she wanted. 

“Well... what does that mean?” Daisy prompted. 

“I can feel it when I hit people. I can feel it when other people hit people!” Emily exclaimed, tossing her hands up. 

“It’s like a constant buzzing huh?” Daisy asked sympathetically. 

“More like a pulsing.” Emily said, sitting down on the matt with Daisy. “Pain, joy, and Anger are like beacons all around me. Sometimes I’ll even channel the emotions if they’re strong enough.”

“When I first started it was overwhelming for me too.” Daisy said, “like a bee hive in my chest trying to get out.”

“How do you stop it?” Emily asked desperately. “It’s like constantly walking around in a rave.”

“You need something to focus on.” Daisy said.

“What about you?” 

“No.” Daisy said, “I can’t always be there, as much as I or you want me to. Focus on yourself.”

Emily focused for a moment before sighing. “I can’t.”

“That’s ok, you just need to work on it...” Daisy said softly 

“No you don’t understand. I can feel everything in this room but me. You, Agents Shaw, Piper, Dane and Isles, and the seven ants in that corner....”

“Ew.” Daisy groaned.

“But I’m a psychic dark zone.” Emily groaned in despair. 

“Don’t worry we have plenty of t...” Daisy said, before being interrupted. 

“Commander Johnson?” A voice from the door of the gym, “That case you’ve been looking into? Just got hot.”

Daisy jaw tightened in annoyance, before jumping up. “C’mon kid, you can come with me?”

“What really? So soon?”

“Yeah before I change my mind.” Daisy said before brushing past the blonde. 

“Daisy?” Sharon said, trying to catch up. 

“Don’t start.” Daisy said rolling her eyes. 

“Seriously, Daisy?” Sharon asked. 

“Daisy? Shouldn’t it be Commander?” Daisy asked, sarcastically. 

“This again?” Sharon groaned. 

“I figured between our four and fifth sleepover that we could be on a little more informal terms. Like maybe Daisy?” She said sarcastically before ducking into the meeting room. “Let’s go Emily.”

Daisy and Emily ducked into the conference room and looked at the monitor. 

“Who is that?” Emily asked looking at the various screens. 

“Locals call her Silk.” Daisy said, while expanding a better image of her swinging around to all of the screens. 

“She looks ridiculous.” Emily giggled. 

“We believe that whatever substance she uses to swing around is what she makes her costume out of.” Mack said walking in. Emily had to stifle a giggle as the director had to duck his head slightly to walk into the bay. “Where’s Agent 13?”

“The gym.” Daisy snapped. 

Mack grimaced at Emily before continuing, “She’s been acting as a local vigilante.”

“Like those guys in New York?” Emily asked.

“Yeah but more focused on powered individuals and not even closed to as trained as they are.” Daisy said. “We’ve narrowed down the area she normally frequents.”

“Oh are you going to go catch her?” Emily asked excited. 

“No why would we do that?” 

“Well she is acting as a vigilante...” Emily said shrugging. 

“No,” Daisy clarified. “WE are going to recruit her.”


End file.
